I see a little bit of you in her
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Shepard and Liara learn that they are going to have a daughter but Shepard dies stopping the Reapers now Liara has to look after her daughter alone.


**A/N : I had been meaning to write this for ages everything else seemed to take priority so I kept postponing it but seeing I had writers block for Dark Secrets I wrote this it seemed to help so I will be uploading the next Chapter of Dark Secrets soon most likely Friday. P.S a massive thanks to** **Brandon66 for help with the name.**

Shepard had just came back from taking a Cerberus fighter base on Noveria now all that was left was the Illusive man's base the war as almost over.

"hey great idea commander lets just take some Cerberus fighters it's not like we have taken a ship from them before" Joker said.

"Jeff those Cerberus fighters are more advanced then the standard Alliance fighters they should give the fighter pilots a greater chance if surviving" EDI said.

"Anyway you to enjoy your chat I'm going to go see Liara" Shepard said as she left the bridge she was just about to call the lift when Specialist Traynor stopped her.

"Commander Liara's is in the med bay" Traynor said.

"What why?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know though Dr Chackwas wants to see you down there as soon as possible" Traynor said.

"Thanks Traynor" Shepard said as she entered the lift she wondered what could be wrong she ran out of the lift and straight into the med bay where Liara was sitting on one of the beds.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Shepard asked.

"Grace relax I'm fine at least I hope so I was having some severe stomach pains so I asked Dr Chackwas to see if I was alright" Liara said.

"the results should be available soon" Dr Chackwas said.

"why did you ask Traynor to bring me down here if you're almost done?" Shepard asked.

"if it is something serious you'd need to know as the commanding officer aboard this ship" Dr Chackwas said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shepard asked taking Liara's hand.

"I didn't want to worry you Grace" she said looking deep into the blonde woman's brown eyes.

"Oh this is unexpected" Dr Chackwas remarked.

"What is it doctor?" Shepard asked.

"Liara have you joined with anyone recently?" Dr Chackwas asked.

"only with Shepard in Anderson's apartment" Liara said.

"and did the stomach pains start soon after" Dr Chackwas asked.

"yes why?" Liara said Shepard put her hands over her mouth.

"what is it bad?" Liara asked.

"No Liara you're pregnant" Dr Chackwas said smiling.

"we're going to have a daughter" Shepard said as she hugged Liara.

"I'll give you a couple of minutes alone" Dr Chackwas said as she left the med bay.

"Hey Liara?" Shepard asked.

"yes Grace?" Liara said.

"Smile" as Shepard took a photo of both of them.

"to commemorate the event" Shepard said.

"send me a copy" Liara said.

"I can't believe it we've been talking about our future but I was expecting kids after the war" Shepard said.

"she'll still be born after it" Liara said.

"well it looks like I have to change the team for the mission into the Illusive man's base" Shepard said.

"What why?" Liara asked.

"you're pregnant I can't take the risk" Shepard said.

"but you can't even tell that there's something different" Liara said.

"but I know there is I'd be keeping a closer eye on you and I don't think I can do that" Shepard said "Stay here keep safe" Shepard said as she left the med bay.

Normandy Shuttle bay

Shepard Ashley and EDI got there gear ready and were now waiting for the all clear.

"Be careful" Liara said.

"I will be I promise" Shepard said.

"I love you" Liara said.

"I love you to" Shepard said as she kissed Liara she watched as Shepard boarded the shuttle.

"keep an eye on her for me ok Ash?" Liara asked.

"Don't worry I will" Ashley aid as she and EDI got onto the shuttle.

Earth just after Anderson's briefing and Shepard's speech

"What do you mean I'm not coming with you?" Liara asked.

"Liara we'll be going through the worst the Reapers have and I cannot guarantee your safety" Shepard said.

"You can't guarantee your own safety Grace please let me come with you your just being overprotective again" Liara said.

"I can't take the risk to our daughter stay here look after the wounded and when I get back we can go house hunting ok?" Shepard asked.

"Ok but if your late you'll have a lot to make up for" Liara warned.

"I'm sure I can find a way to get back into your good books" Shepard said as she kissed her "I'm coming back I promise" Shepard said.

"you'd better" Liara said.

"I will besides" Shepard said as she took of her dog tags and gave them to Liara "how else will I get hem back?" Shepard asked as she rushed to join Garrus and Ashley.

Liara was tending to the wounded when red energy approached her "She did it" Liara said "We've won" she said she continued to work expecting Shepard to arrive at any moment to a crowed of cheers and applause but instead a soldier approached her.

"Dr T'Soni?" He asked.

"yes" she said.

"you'd better follow me" he said.

Liara stood up and followed the soldier he as he got into a Mako "come on get in we don't have much time" he said.

Liara got in and wondered what he was going on about soon the Mako stooped and Liara got out and was greeted by a medic.

"Dr T'Soni we found the commander but her injuries we too sever I'm sorry" the medic said.

"what do you mean?" Liara asked though she knew the answer.

"the Commander she is dying and theirs is nothing we can do we've tried everything we can all we can do is make her comfortable" the medic said.

"where is she?" Liara asked the medic lead Liara into a tent where Shepard was Liara gasped at the sight.

"I look that bad?" Shepard asked.

"no I just can't believe you're still alive after everything" Liara said with tears in her eye's.

"I made you a promise didn't I?" Shepard asked.

"yes but…" Liara said.

"I always keep my promises" Shepard said.

"are you in much pain?" Liara asked Shepard shook her head.

"it's more numbness and cold then anything" Shepard said "do you have an idea for the house?" Shepard asked trying to keep her eyes open.

"there's this place back on Thessia I know you'd love Grace it's got a view of the ocean and a garden for our child to play on" Liara said.

"I love you Liara" Shepard said.

"I love you to" Liara said. With all of her remaining energy Shepard pulled Liara in for a kiss "I'm…sorry…Liara" Shepard said as her eyes closed "Grace…?...Grace?...Shepard?" Liara asked.

"I'm sorry she's gone" the medic said.

Thessia 4 years later

Liara was sleeping dreaming about her time on the Normandy but was awoken by her daughter jumping on her.

"wake up mum" Benezia said.

"What?" Liara said sleepily.

"you were asleep so I woke you up" the four year old said Liara rubbed her eyes.

"well good morning then" Liara said as she picked up her daughter.

"will you tell me about dad again?" Benezia asked.

Liara smiled she loved it how her daughter was so interested in her father even if she didn't know why she was mentioned so much in the news.

"of course" Liara said as she lead Benezia down stairs Liara sat down with Benezia on her knee.

"Right today I'll tell you about the time when we found out we were going to have you…." Liara said as she talked about her last few days with Shepard.

"Wow she sounds like a hero" Benezia said.

"yes she was" Liara said as she stood up and went to a footlocker where she kept Shepard's things she took out the dog tags "I think Grace would have wanted you to have these" Liara said as she put the dog tags around her daughters neck.

"wow thanks mum" Benezia asked "hey dads name is the same as my second one" Benezia said "that it is" Liara said with a smile.

Thessia 12 years later

"Mum if off to school" Benezia called.

"alright try not to get in to any trouble" Liara called back.

"I'll try my best I promise mum" Benezia said as she closed the door.

It had been 16 years since the end of the War and Liara was trying to raise their daughter the way she and Shepard had talked about Benezia had grown up on stories about Shepard by both the education system.

and Liara though Liara knew the stories that the schools taught missed out things like Shepard's over protectiveness and her love for Liara but those where things too deep and personal to be discussed in a classroom so Liara would give her recollection of events in a more personal way she just hoped her stories gave Shepard the justice that she deserved.

While Benezia was at school Liara would continue her Shadow Broker activities she was currently trying to help the Alliance hunt down the remains of Cerberus many of the high ranking people in Cerberus scattered after the war and it was a long and tedious process to track them down.

"Am I doing the right thing Grace?" Liara asked as she looked at the photo of them when they knew they were going to have Benezia.

"Should I be continuing this? Shouldn't Benezia mean more then catching who's ever left of Cerberus?" Liara asked.

"I miss you" she said Liara stood up and decided she needed some fresh air she took a walk around Thessia.

it was amazing what an entire galaxy could do when they work together there was almost no clues to suggest that the Reapers had ever been on Thessia besides the memorials and statues to the fallen there was almost no difference.

Liara didn't know how long she spent walking she only checked the time when she realised she was hungry Liara walked back to the house and cooked her self some lunch.

No sooner had Liara finished her meal her omni-tool went off.

"Miss T'Soni there has been an incident concerning Benezia please could you come to the school" the Receptionist asked.

"yes I'll be there right away what has she done?" Liara asked.

"that will be made clear upon arrival" the Receptionist explained Liara sighed.

"what has she done now Grace?" Liara asked the photo as she made her way to the school.

"Miss T'Soni your daughter's in there" the Receptionist said pointing at a door Liara opened it and saw Benezia sitting on a chair.

"Right mind telling me what happened?" Liara asked as she sat down next to Benezia and looked in to her daughters brown eyes.

"we had just came out of Modern History and on of the girls was making fun of dad calling her a myth a way for Humanity to stay on the council despite all those who died saving the council" Benezia said.

"And what did you do?" Liara asked.

"I told her to shut up she told me that I believed all of that cause I grew up with it being fed to me she then made a grab for the dog tags" Benezia said as she put her hand around Shepard's tags.

"I didn't mean to use my Biotic's I just lost control they shouldn't make windows that easy to break anyway" Benezia said Liara sighed.

"Benezia Grace T'Soni" Liars started the use of her full name took Benezia by surprise.

"you're so much like your dad you know that?" Liara asked.

"what violent?" Benezia asked.

"No overprotective of the things you hold dear Shepard was always checking that I was ok even if she had been injured or had bad news the night her parents died she was consoling me over Thessia telling me to stay strong she didn't want to see me hurt in anyway no matter what she had to go through" Liara said.

"So your not mad?" Benezia asked.

"Did the other girl survive?" Liara asked.

"yes she's only got a broken arm" Benezia said.

"then I'm not mad" Liara said as she hugged Benezia then the final bell rang "time to go home" Benezia said.

"Home?" Liara asked "I thought that we could go somewhere else first" Liara said.

"I bought this piece of land not long after you were born and once a month I came down here on my own but I think it's time you came with me" Liara said as she opened the gates.

"mum why are we here?" Benezia asked but soon she realised why in the small grass land fenced off from the rest of Thessia stood a single tombstone.

"Dad" Benezia said as she saw Liara put flowers on top of the grave.

"I thought she was buried on Earth?" Benezia said.

"There is a memorial to her on Earth but her body lies here when she died I was listed as she next of kin as her parents were dead so I asked them to move the body here so I could bury it and easily pay my respects" Liara said trying to hold the tears back.

"you still miss her don't you?" Benezia asked.

"I do your Father was an amazing woman she could charm her way out of a situation or she could shoot her way through I've never seen anyone be so strong yet vulnerable" Liara said.

"It never gets any easier for you does it?" Benezia asked.

"no I hoped in time the pain would fade but it is just as difficult it was the day she died" Liara said tears falling now.

Benezia put her hand on her mothers shoulder "that's good it shows you still love her" Benezia said.

"She was always the one for me now and forever" Liara said as she traced Shepard's name on the stone Benezia looked at the dog tags.

'Commander Grace J. Shepard' "What does the J stand for?" Benezia asked.

"Jane your fathers middle name was Jane" Liara said.

 **A/N : I found it really hard to find a good ending to this I'm planning on keeping this open as a fall back story which I'll add to if I ever run into writers block again. Also here's some useless trivia I wrote this while listening to Leaving Earth on repeat.**


End file.
